Taeyeon
Kim Taeyeon (born March 9, 1989), known professionally as Taeyeon, is a South Korean singer and actress. She is the leader and main vocalist of the K-pop girl group, Girls' Generation, the main vocalist of TaeTiSeo, as well as a member of SM The Ballad, and more recently a solo singer. Taeyeon trained in singing, dancing and acting for four years and three months before she began her career in 2007. She made her solo debut on October 8, 2015 on M Countdown. Early Life Taeyeon was born in the city of Jeonju in South Korea on March 9, 1989. She has a younger sister, Kim Hayeon and an older brother, Kim Ji-woong. Taeyeon, was discovered at the 2004 SM Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest winning Best Singer 1st Place & Grand Award in the contest. Taeyeon, during her trainee years travelled from Jeonju to Seoul every sunday to train at SM Academy, where she was a student of the singer, The One. In 2004, she was featured in The One's song "You Bring Me Joy" ''before debuting as Girls' Generation's leader. She is a 2008 graduate of Jeonju Art High School and was decorated with the school's Lifetime Achievement Award. Career Taeyeon was chosen as Girls Generation's leader as she was the oldest member of the group and their main vocalist for her strong vocal abilities. Girls Generation debuted on August 5, 2007 and are a highly popular K-pop girl group in their native country of Korea as well as Japan. Outside of the group, Taeyeon has collaborated with a range of singers in K-pop and has done solo singing. Taeyeon became a member of TaeTiSeo, an SNSD subgroup in 2012, with fellow GG members, Tiffany and Seohyun, she is also a member of SM The Ballad, with several other singers under SM Entertainment. Taeyeon made her solo singing debut in October 2015 with the track ''"I" featuring Verbal Jint and released her first solo EP, "I". In February 2015, she was featured on Amber's song, "Shake That Brass" and released a remake of the song, "Scars Deeper Than Love" as a duet with Yim Jae-beom. Taeyeon has also sang many OSTs for Korean Dramas, earning the nickname, OST Queen. On February 3, 2016, Taeyeon and SM released her second promoted single, Rain. On June 28, 2016, Taeyeon and SM released her second mini albulm, "Why" after releasing two singles from the album, Starlight (featuring Dean) and "Why". Taeyeon revealed that fellow Girls Generation member, Hyoyeon, would feature on a track on the album, "Why" named "Up and Down". On November 1, 2016, her fifth single, 11:11 ''was released. On February 17, 2017 Taeyeon and SM, released a music video for the song, ''"I Got Love",a track from her upcoming album and on February 20, 2017, SM Entertainment revealed that Taeyeon would release her new album titled "My Voice", on February 28, 2016. The album included songs of various genres such as pop ballad, pop R&B and PBR&B Taeyeon has appeared on variety shows such as We Got Married, alongside virtual husband Jeong-Hyeong Don, Win Win! and Show Music Core. She has also appeared in reality television shows such as My Brilliant Life and SM Town The Stage. Taeyeon did voice acting for Margo in the Despicable Me, alongside Seohyun who also voiced a character in the movie. Personal Life Kim Taeyeon dated Byun Baekhyun, a member of the boy-band EXO, who is also her label mate from February 2014 til September 2015. The two eventually parted ways in September 2015, due to the lack of time they could spend together because of the busy lifestyles they each lived. Profile * Name: Kim Tae-yeon (김태연). * Stage name: Taeyeon (태연). * Nicknames: Umma, Ajumma, Kid Leader, Taetae, Baby Taengoo, Dorky Kid, ByunTaeyeon. * Birth date: March 9, 1989. * Horoscope: Pisces. * Birth place: Eollabuk-do, Jeonju, South Korea. * Blood Type: O. * Height: 157cm or 5'2. * Weight: 44 kg. * Religion: '''Catholic. * '''School: Jeonju Art High School. * Languages: English (Basic), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic), Korean (Fluent). * Hobbies: Swimming. * Position: '''Leader/ Main Vocalist. * '''Interests: Makeup, Perfume, Music. * Siblings: Kim Ji-woong (brother) and Kim Hayeon (sister). * Motto: "Don't do something that you'll regret later". * Roommate: Sooyoung & Yoona (Old Dorm), Sunny (New Dorm). * Personality:'''Multi-layered, dorky, caring, honest, loyal, serious, stern. * '''Name Meaning: In Korean, 'Taeyeon' means, 'greatest beauty'. Works Mini Albums * I * Why Digital Singles *2010.11.17 Byeol Cheoreom (별처럼; Like A Star) (Taeyeon & The One) *2010.12.13 Saranghaeyo (사랑해요; I Love You) *2011.01.31 Dalla (달라) (Taeyeon & Kim Bum Soo) * 2012.03.28 The King 2 Hearts OST Part.1 (더킹 투하츠) * 2014.02.09 Breath (숨소리) (Taeyeon & Kim Jong Hyun) * 2015.02.13 Shake That Brass (Taeyeon & Amber Liu) * 2015.10.07 I * 2016.02.03 Rain * 2016.11.01 11:11 Soundtracks/ Other *2004.09.07 The One - The One 2 (#8 You Bring Me Joy (part 2) (Feat. '''Taeyeon')) *2008.01.22 Hong Gil Dong OST ''(#2 Manyage) *2008.03.12 Kangta - Eternity (#5 7989 (Duet. So Nyeo Shi Dae- '''Taeyeon')) *2008.09.17 Beethoven Virus OST ''(#7 Can You Hear Me...?) *2009.09.23 Heading To The Ground OST'' '(#1 I'm Only in Love ('''Taeyeon, Sunny))'' *2012 To The Beautiful You (#7 Closer) *2013 That Winter, The Wind Blows (And One) *2014 You're All Surrounded (Love, That One Word) * 2014.02.11 SM the Ballad Vol. 2 – Breath (Set Me Free) * 2014 Make Your Move (Cheap Creeper) ('Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany and Seohyun)'' * 2015.10.07 I (U R) * 2015.10.07 I (Gemini) * 2015.10.07 I (Stress) * 2015.10.07 I (Farewell) Filmography Television *~ 2009.04.26 We Got Married *~ 2010.08.03 Seung Seung Janggu * ~ 2013.04.13 Show! Music Core * 2014 The TaeTiSeo * 2014 My Brilliant Life * 2014 Hidden Singer * 2015 Channel Girls' Generation * 2015 dailytaeng9cam Dramas * 2007 Unstoppable Marriage (cameo) * 2012 Salamander Guru (cameo) Music Videos * 2008 Lee Bul – Forever Theater * 2010 Midnight Sun: The Musical - Kaoru Voice Acting * 2010 Despicable Me - Margo (Korean Dub) * 2013 Despicable Me 2 - Margo (Korean Dub) Commercials/ Endorsements *2008 Anycall Haptic (Airport Ver.) *2008 Nexon MappleStory *2009 aSolution *2009 Bingba Banana Milk *2009 Post Granola Radio Programs *- 2009.19.04 Taeyeon, Kang In's Chinhan Chingu (Chin Chin) (강인, 태연의 친한친구; Good Friend Radio) *- 2010.04.25 Taeyeon's Chinhan Chingu (Chin Chin) (태연의 친한친구; Good Friend Radio) Awards *2004.xx.xx 8th Annual Best Contest - Best Singer 1st Place & Grand Award *2008.03.01 Cyworld Song of the Month of February - Manyage *2008.03.23 MNet 20's Choice - Hot Radio DJ *2008.12.10 MNet Golden Disk Awards: Yepp Popularity Award - Can You Hear Me *2009.12.29 MBC Entertainment Awards - Radio Rookie *2009.12.30 MBC Drama Awards - Radio Newcomer Award *2010.01.03 16th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards - Female Radio Award *2012.xx.xx Seoul International Drama Awards: Best Song from a Drama - Missing You Like Crazy *2014.xx.xx 16th Seoul International Youth Film Festival: Best OST by a Female Artist - Love, That One Word *2015.xx.xx 10th Seoul International Drama Award - Outstanding Korean Drama OST MV File:TAEYEON 태연 I (feat. Verbal Jint) Music Video-0|I (feat. Verbal Jint) File:TAEYEON 태연 Rain Music Video-0|Rain File:TAEYEON 태연 Starlight (Feat. DEAN) Music Video|Starlight (Feat. DEAN) File:TAEYEON 태연 Why Music Video|Why File:TAEYEON 태연 11 11 Music Video|11:11 File:TAEYEON 태연 I Got Love Music Video-0|I Got Love File:TAEYEON 태연 Fine Music Video-0|Fine File:TAEYEON 태연 Cover Up Lyric Video|Cover Up Lyric Video File:TAEYEON 태연 Make Me Love You Music Video|Make Me Love You Gallery Category:SNSD Member Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer